Arrogant Samurai
by ScaryGirlGoesRawr
Summary: Kanda's mission didn't go as he had expected. Now he's stuck with this mess and there seems to be no way out. Lavi, however, seems pretty happy to have someone new to play pranks on. KandaXOCXLavi
1. Twisted Faces and Sadistic Grins

I wanted _(rather I was forced by my friend)_ to upload this.  
>I'll try to upload a chapter every other day.<p>

I do not own D. Gray-Man, nor any characters except for the OCs I create. And I would appreciate it if no one took them or my ideas. Thank you. :D

* * *

><p>"And what is a lovely, exotic woman like you wandering the streets-" Sayen shoved the vagabond out of her way, the (rather large) jeweled bracelets on her wrist making a soft clink as they collided with one another. "Well that was rude!" She rolled her deep violet eyes and pushed the door to the Inn he was previously standing in front of open, looking around inside the building and rubbing her bare tan arms to warm up. Germany in autumn is not fun. All eyes were on her as she made her way to the rather chipper young blonde girl behind the front desk.<p>

"Hello! May I help you?" She asked, her peppy voice thinly veiled her annoyance with yet another customer. Sayen smoothed her dark brown bangs that had fallen in her face from the frigid gusts of wind outside and smiled at the girl, still rubbing her arms for warmth.

"Yes, I seem to have gotten separated from my boyfriend and was hoping if he had come by here." She lied sweetly. When the girl didn't respond and looked down at the log book that was probably in front of her, the smile on Sayen's face slowly faded, her patience wearing thin from this girl's attitude. "He's tall, Japanese, and has long black hair that's probably up in a pony-tail?" The girl shook her head, not bothering to look up. Sayen let out an exasperated sigh. "Look, Blondie, the sooner you actually listen to me instead of acting like a prissy little brat, the sooner I'll leave you alone." Blondie slowly looked up and glared at the tan foreigner in front of her.

"What?" She snapped. A few eavesdroppers jumped and Sayen's eyebrow twitched slightly.

"He's tall, Japanese-"

"Long black pony-tail. Yeah I heard all of that. What else?" Sayen was ready to ram Blondie's head into the wall. Multiple times. Until she stopped moving. And was a lifeless heap on the floor. Or she could just gut her with her dagger.

_So many possibilities.._

"Uhm, hello?" She snapped out of that short fantasy, taking her hand off of the studded hilt of her dagger, Kaltith, that hung on her thin hip on a leather strap. Blondie had her arms crossed and had that You're-annoying-go-away look still plastered on her face.

"Well, he's got blue-grey eyes-"

"And?" Sayen's hand twitched. She was trying so hard to be polite, even if she wasn't doing a great job.

"He acts like a total di..er jerk and refuses to talk unless he has to-"

"You just missed him." Blondie went back to her book. Sayen slowly drew a deep breath and steadily exhaled.

Like hell if she thinks I'm going back out there now.

"If you would let me finish my description, ma'am." Blondie looked back up at her, annoyed. "He's probably booked a room under the Black Order?" Sayen smiled sweetly. Recognition dawned on the blonde's face, then her eyes widened.

"You aren't with them are you? And he's not your boyfriend, is he?" The girl whispered. Sayen shook her head. "Well then why should I tell you their room num-"

"Look, girl, I don't have time for this. Either he's here or he's not." Sayen's anger was starting to show.

"Why? What's the rush?" Her sly smirk disappeared and her eyes widened in fear again. What sounded like giant gun being loaded clicked behind Sayen's head. "What the hell is-" Sayen dove for her and pushed Blondie against the floor as a giant bullet hit the wall in the almost path same spot that the girls had been quarreling, splintering the wooden wall and sending shrapnel everywhere.

"Stay down!" Sayen ordered, starting to pull Kaltith from its sheath, but the stupid kid had to stand up so she could run away instead of listening to Sayen and get herself shot before she could get pulled back down. Moments after the bullet hit her, Blondie became just another pile of ashes and clothes on the floor. Sayen, now crouched under the desk, was completely unfazed by this and unsheathed Kaltith.

_She wouldn't listen. I tried. Not my fault she died._

"Come on, Kaltith. Let's destroy this abomination." She mumbled to the weapon as it started glowing a pale green in reply. Sayen had to act fast since she was cornered. Sayen's heart rate sped up and her mind started racing, but she took a deep breath and calmed herself down. She need to think rationally. Now..She could somehow jump off the desk above her, or throw the desk she was under, run up what was left of the wall in front of her, and flip onto the top of the monster since just running and jumping wouldn't get her high enough. She had to act fast or else she was going to end up like her dear, dear friend, Blondie. She went with her second option and flipped the desk over, distracting the thing. She didn't have enough time to look behind her and see if that worked, so she ran for the wall, jumping up and planting her foot on the weakened wooden boards and pushing herself off with enough force to flip her backwards. The wall wasn't as strong as she had thought it would be, but nevertheless, she still sunk her glowing weapon into the enemy. Right in its twisted mask-like face. She pulled Kaltith out of the creature and she fell to the ground, landing on her knees before it exploded.

Sayen had no time to relax, however. Within seconds, she had to leap out of the way of another bullet that was shooting straight at her. "Dammit!" She cursed. The only way out was through the front and, not knowing how many of these things were left, she ran blindly ahead, a chorus of explosions from the deadly bullets following her. She stumbled out of the smoke and ash that had filled the air in the building into the bright light. Momentarily blinded and coughing to rid her lungs of dust, she bared a left and kept running until her eyes adjusted just enough for her to stop from running a tall figure over. She skidded to a stop and tripped over her own feet, falling and cursing. The figure, a tall woman she presumed from the long hair, turned around as Sayen fell, grabbing her elbow.

"Watch it!" Then Sayen realized something. This "woman" had an abnormally deep voice...Unless "she" was a "he"...or it was just a woman who sounded like a man...Sayen started getting dizzy from the confusing thought. (Yeah. She got confused easily.) "Sayen?" They grunted, sounding slightly surprised and lifting her to her feet rather forcibly, which made her dizziness even worse. Sayen looked up at the man..woman..to thank her...him.

"Ahahah..Thanks..." She grinned rather stupidly, the fact that they knew her name didn't register in her brain at all. "Oh! You, ah, might want to leave this town..There's a nasty bunch of people back there." She warned, pointing behind her. As if on cue, three floating balloon-faced-cannon...things came around the corner and started firing. Sayen, just as she finally realized who she was talking to was indeed a man, was shoved aside and hit the ground rather hard. "Hey! Not cool!" She yelled at the person running towards the deadly things, getting back up and dusting herself off.

"Mugen Unsheathe, Innocence Activate!" She watched him draw a black katana and run his index and middle fingers over the back edge of the blade, causing the path his fingers made to glow. "Hell's Insects: First Illusion!" He sliced the air and horrific, silver, red-eyed flying insects emerged from the blade, speeding through the air towards the creatures. Seeing those bugs sent chills down the young girl's spine.

Sayen shuddered and turned her head away from the battle so she wouldn't have to look at those beady-eyed things that kept spawning only to face a gigantic being that loomed over her, all of its cannons aimed at her, but not firing. She had never really gotten a good look at these things, seeing as how she was either hiding from them, or busy focusing on her movements and plans instead of the enemy. She wish it had stayed that way.

Seeing this thing up close made her want to retch. As pointed out before, it was gigantic and egg-shaped..with something that looked as if they could be wires or thick rope hanging from the bottom. Its armor, no its skin, was a sickeningly gray and looked as if it was caked around its dark cannons, some of the few things attached to this thing that weren't gray and these were placed all over its body except for the front for best protection. They seemed to be able to bend in any direction, possibly able to turn a full 360 degrees, without breaking and this terrified Sayen. Its armor-like skin hung down by the base of its body, looking more like plates than anything, and broke down the middle in the front, by its...face, leaving an empty black space, which meant that it was probably hollow.

There was this strange figure in the front/center that looked as if it were a triangle with bubbled corners screwed into the body and strapped around the bottom. Sayen's eyes wandered up to its face, regretting it almost immediately. This face looked more like a porcelain mask with two striped horns that were cemented to its body on the sides of its oval face.

The expression...Oh God, it was horrible. Its face was twisted into a look of pure pain and hopelessness, black stripes under its eyes that must have represented tears running down its face. The filled pentangle on its forehead reminded Sayen of that snarky girl who had been shot, the same mark appearing all over her skin and reducing her to nothing but dust within a matter of seconds.

If this look scared her, it was nothing compared to the grin it made when it's eyes locked with her's. Sayen went from frightened to being so scared that she was paralyzed. Its grin grew wider and she couldn't even hear the click of the cannons once it seemed to have made up its mind that it was going to kill her. "Sayen! Move!" She thought she heard someone shout. She barely even remembered being tackled out of the way of the bullets. That face was burned into her mind.  
>That wasn't just a grin. It was one that was filled with sadism and blood-lust. As if it got some sort of kick out of killing humans.<p>

A woman screamed. Sayen squeezed her eyes shut and covered her ears to block it out, but that made the shrieking louder. Her throat started feeling rough and dry and that's when she realized it wasn't some random woman screaming. It was her.

* * *

><p>Not a real great start for the first chapter, but whatcha gonna do? :P<br>Like I said, new chapters every other day.


	2. Smooth

Alright. Chapter 2. Probably the only chapter I'll do from another point of view. ^^"

This is Kanda's take on the whole thing. Not very dramatic. And I decided that there won't be any REAL romance until after quite a while. I need something to motivate me to write this, besides my friend.

I do not own D. Gray-Man, nor any characters except for the OCs I create. And I would appreciate it if no one took them or my ideas. Thank you. :D

* * *

><p>Kanda was out on another solo mission. Damn that Komui. Damn him to hell.<br>This mission was simple, so he should finish quickly. Wipe out some akuma and then find the reported innocence. A job even an amateur exorcist can do without dying, but something was bugging him.

Besides the rude occupants of the town. Besides the fact how no one would help him...or that he was repeatedly being mistaken for a woman. Besides the girls who followed him around everywhere. Besides the fact that one actually ran up to him and took the ribbon that kept his hair tied up.

And he knew exactly what it was.

_"Kaaaaaaaaaanda!" Komui's annoying voice rang in his ear. "I need you to go to this village and gather the Innocence." He handed Kanda a piece of paper with the information he needed and had that stupid grin on his face like he just said something clever. "Only you can do this!"_  
><em>"Che." He turned to leave, already angered by..well who knows what this time. Lavi probably called him Yuu again and Kana was going to has to beat him to a bloody pulp..Or maybe until he stopped breathing this time. Maybe that annoying beansprout, Allen, was getting involved in things he shouldn't, meaning Lenalee was getting in the middle of things again...But she was alright. By Kanda's standards. With him wrapped up in his thoughts, he wasn't paying attention to what Komui just said..Or where he was walking. Pretty soon, Kanda was fighting his way out from a suffocating pile of papers with a couple members from the Science Department trying to help.<em>  
><em>"..amed Sayen.." Kanda stopped moving (in the most awkward position, if I may add) and looked up at the man, clueless of what he just said. The older man grinned and sat down at his desk, looking rather pleased with himself. The younger man shot up out of the stack of papers and stomped over to Komui's desk. "What did you say?" Kanda glared..or looked down at the older man.<em>  
><em>"Just go on your mission, Kanda. No need for the petty details." Komui waved him off and went back to working. Something he never does. Kanda slammed his hand down on the desk, making it wobble.<em>  
><em>"What..did you say..about Sayen?" He asked slowly. Komui made a remark about something stupid and only made Kanda angrier. As he turned on his heel and stalked out of the room, Komui called out to him, making him stop mid-step. "That Sayen girl. She's supposed to be an accommodator."<em>

_Seyna. In Tribur, Germany. And an accommodator. That's hilarious._

His thoughts were dripping with sarcasm as he ducked into an Inn and made his way to the front desk. He grunted and the blonde girl nodded, showing she acknowledged him.  
>"I need a room."<p>

"Name?" Kanda didn't answer her, expecting her to look up. "I asked for your name, sir?"

When she didn't look up, he answered, "I'm with the Black Order," not really caring who heard.

"So I assume they'll be paying for everything?" He only grunted (again) in response. The girl handed him a key with the room number on the tag hanging from it and started writing in her book. Kanda headed up the stairs, unlocked the door to the room he was staying in, and dropped his bag on the floor. As he left, he noticed a few men that were hunched around a table were staring at him.

_Creepy._

Kanda pushed the doors open and narrowly avoided getting knocked over by a vagabond. "What a rude girl." The man kept muttering, shaking his head and staggering off to some other part of the village. Kanda watched the man for a few seconds then continued walking. Now if he remembered correctly, the Innocence was supposed to be around the outside of the town. That damn Komui hadn't said where though. Damn.

Kanda was almost run over again about half an hour later by some girl. He grabbed her arm before she got a face full of dirt and growled at her. "Watch it!" He glowered down at the brunette. She must has made her decision to come here last minute because she was not dressed at all for this weather and Kanda could see the goosebumps on her darkened arm. The girl looked confused, blinking constantly so her violent eyes would adjust to the light. Kanda recognized the girl's face almost immediately. He had memorized her pencil-thin dark eyebrows, wide almond eyes, small nose, slightly flushed cheeks, and...Kanda's face flushed slightly and he pulled the thin girl to her feet. She swayed a bit once he let go of her, but quickly regained her balance. "Sayen?" She gazed up at the (much) taller man and grinned like an idiot.

"Ahahaha..Thanks. Oh! You, ah, might want to leave this town..There's a nasty bunch of people back there." She said, pointing behind her with her thumb as three Level 1 Akuma came around the corner. Kanda pushed her out of the way, making her fall, and ran towards them, drawing Mugen. "Hey! Not cool!" She yelled at his back.

"Mugen Unsheathe, Innocence Activate!" He ran his index and middle fingers over the back edge of the blade, causing the path his fingers made to glow. "Hell's Insects: First Illusion!" He sliced the air and silver, red-eyed flying insects emerged from the blade, speeding through the air towards the akuma. He let out an annoyed sigh once they were destroyed and turned to go back to Sayen, but stopped when he saw her staring up at one of the demons, wide-eyed and shaking. He yelled at her to move and started sprinting towards her. When she didn't, he lunged for her, tackling her to the ground as the akuma fired Blood Bullets almost immediately after.

He quickly stood and released another batch of Hell's Insects at it and the others slowly appearing behind it. A blood-curdling scream sounded behind him and Kanda whipped around, staring in disbelief at the small girl curled up and screaming in front of him. Her eyes were squeezed shut and her hands were covering her ears, trying so hard to block out her own screaming. Kanda had to do something fast before her shrieking attracted more akuma. Telling her to be quiet wouldn't work because she wouldn't be able to hear him. So he hit her over the head with the butt of his sword.

_Smooth.._


	3. Stuffed Rabbits

Chapter three is finally here! Sorry it took so long to update. I had stuff going on and with school starting in less than three weeks, things are a bit hectic at the moment.

So...Yeah. Enjoy this chapter. :D

I do not own D. Gray-Man, nor any characters except for the OCs I create. And I would appreciate it if no one took them or my ideas. Thank you. :D

* * *

><p>Sayen slipped the plain dirt-coloured dress over her head and frowned, fidgeting with the laced sleeves that ended an inch before her wrists. She hated dresses with a passion, but Oma, the elderly woman that she had been left with, made her change out of her black boyish shorts and sleeveless shirt.<p>

Sayen groaned as the back of her head started pounding again. As soon as Kanda got back, she was going to kill him. She understood that he needed her to stop screaming (and she did try once she realized she was), but he didn't have to knock her unconscious. She had to wait for him to get back, though, and who knew when that would be. Until then, she had to find something to do in the house since Oma wouldn't let her leave or return Kaltith, which annoyed her even more.

Oma opened the door and her wrinkled face lit up once she saw the younger girl. "You look lovely. That dress fits you perfectly." She beamed at Sayen, who smiled weakly in return. Oma's German accent was barely noticeable when she spoke English, which meant she must have had to practice often.

"Thank you." She replied once the pain in her head subsided. Oma smiled warmly and lead her out of the room and into the dining room, where she was seated at a simple wooden table across form a small girl holding an aged stuffed rabbit that was missing its nose and one of its eyes. Bowls of barley soup with slices of bread and wooden spoons were set in front of the girls, but the child continued staring at Sayen with wide blue eyes. Oma spoke to the girl in German and she looked down at the bowl in front of her, her golden locks falling around her small face. Sayen was confused, but knew it was none of her business, so she sat there quietly.

"Eat! You must be hungry!" Sayen was about to protest, but her stomach growled, making her blush and nod. She picked her spoon up and started eating slowly. When she finished, the girl in front of her hopped off of her chair and ran around the table, dragging her rabbit with her. She tugged on Sayen's sleeve and asked her something in German. The older girl looked down at her, confused, and Oma laughed. "Emma wants to know if you liked the food." She explained as she gathered the bowls.

Sayen's face flushed slightly, embarrassed that Oma had to translate for her, and she smiled down at Emma, nodding. Emma squealed and ran after her grandmother, who had left when Sayen wasn't looking. Sayen stood and moved aside so she could push her chair in. Emma ran in with a smile on her face and grabbed ahold of the older girl's sleeve, pulling her into a room with floral wallpaper and a plush gray couch. "Setz dich!" The small blond said, pointing to the couch. The girl wanted her to sit, so she did just that. Emma grinned and ran off. Feeling rather awkward now that she was left alone in the unfamiliar house, Sayen started fussing with the lace on the end of her sleeves until Emma came back with paper, a pencil, and a stuffed bear. The little girl put the paper and pencil on the coffee table in front of her, bounced over to Sayen, and handed her the red velvet bear she had come back with. It looked rather new and had a black bow tied around its neck.

The older American girl looked from the bear to the younger German girl, who smiled, went back to the coffee table, and started drawing and humming.

* * *

><p>An hour had passed before Emma finished drawing. Deciding she didn't like it, she crumpled it into a ball and looked up at the girl on the couch, but she had fallen asleep. Emma, who was feeling a bit tired herself, grabbed her old rabbit and climbed onto the older pretty girl's lap, waking her up, but falling asleep nevertheless.<p>

* * *

><p>Sayen looked down at the sleeping blond in her lap and smiled slightly, stroking the top of her head. "How precious." Oma's voice, as gentle as it was, startled Sayen. The wrinkled woman laughed at Sayen's surprised expression and sat down next to her. "You are acting as if you are her mother." She smiled heartily at the younger woman.<br>"Oh?" Sayen looked back down at Emma and brushed a lock of yellow hair out of the sleeping girl's face.

"I know you are young, but have you ever been a mother?" Oma's question caught Sayen off-guard and she choked on the air she was breathing. Oma patted her back. "Are you alright, dear?" Sayen nodded.  
>"I'm fine." She cleared her throat. "I was once, but..." She trailed off. Oma placed a hand on her arm and Sayen gave her a very weak reassuring smile. "I don't remember." She looked out the window to her left and watched the setting sun disappear over the tree tops. "It's getting dark." She frowned and started stroking Emma's thin hair again. "Oh. That is right." Oma muttered, sounding a tad bit concerned. Sayen blinked at her elder and she smiled. "It is nothing. Do not worry." Oma reached over and gently shook Emma's shoulder, waking the small girl from her nap. Emma grumbled and slid off of Sayen's lap.<p>

"Oma." She whined, hugging her rabbit tightly. Emma grabbed Oma's pale, creased hand as she got up from the couch and was lead out of the front room. Probably to her own room, Sayen guessed. She stood and stretched, the joints in her arms and legs cracking. A soft knock sounded at the door. Sayen crossed the room and went to open the door, the lace scratching her wrists as her arm extended. She made mental note to ask Oma for her things.

"Hello?" The door pushed open and Sayen's mood turned sour when she saw Kanda, who was, you guessed it, annoyed.

"We're leaving." He said, grabbing her wrist and pulling her outside.

* * *

><p>So this chapter jumped around a lot, but I promise that the next one will be <strong>a lot<strong> less confusing and it will explain more. ^^ Review if you want. I'm just writing it for fun (and my friend). :D


End file.
